Asesinato Perfecto (Hanged Case)
by Danielle Morgenstern
Summary: Naegi Makoto un chico que entro con suerte a Hope's Peak tenia a Sayaka Maizono de novia todo iba bien hasta que ella resulto ser asesinada y cuando esto ocurre el padre de esta decide poner a la mejor detective en esto Kyouko Kirigiri. Naegi inicia a sentir atraccion por esta chica pero kirigiri podra resolver esto antes de que sea muy tarde para arrepentirse de lo que siente?


**Ok ok hola lectoras soy danielle bueno verán la historia hanged case pensaba hacerla originalmente en ingles pero vi que aun tengo q preacticar mucho asi que la escribiré en español espero aun resivir sus comentarios que me animan muchísimo bueno aquí esta el capitulo 1 ademas ya les puse nombre a los capítulos bueno es decir apartir de ahora bueno aquí las dejo con: "asesinato" **

_**Danganronpa no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños yo ago esta historia sin animos de lucro si fuera por mi habría dejado a kirigiri y a naegi juntos desde el inicio **_

_Capitulo 1: asesinato _

Naegi makoto jugaba con una esferita de papel estaba realmente aburrido en clase bueno tampoco era que no quisiese prestar atención ya que el entraba en esa escuela solo por suerte todo en us vida era suerte haber entrado a "hope's peak" había sido pura suerte mientras todos allí eran gente rica o los mejores en su clase el no era ninguno de los 2 el era solo un chico normal con una vida casi normal.

-naegi dijo una chica sonriéndole al muchacho el le sonrio de vuelta

-sucede algo sayaka? Pregunto el muchacho esa chica era sayaka maizono una idol bastante famosa prosedia de una familia de gente adinerada ella lo tenia todo dinero inteligencia carisma pero además sayaka era su novia desde que entro el primer año aun no se explicaba como sucedió eso aun no entendia como era novio de la idol mas famosa en todo japon

-bueno junko va a dar una fiesta iremos juntos cierto dijo ella sonriéndole el chico no pudo negarse.

-o-

Una joven pelirosada se encontraba en su habitación revisando los últimos crímenes que habían ocurrido la muchacha tenia el nombre mas importante para la ley esa chica poseía el nombre de la justicia ella era nadie mas que kirigiri Kyouko una chica que perdió a sus padres cuando era muy chica y era custodiada por su tia. La joven se encontraba en su escritorio termiando de escribir su articulo cuando su tia sin previo aviso entro con un vestido en sus manos.

-kirigiri no me digas que aun no estas lista dijo su tia de una manera impaciente la chica suspiro de que rayos hablaba esa mujer ahora

-sucede algo tia dijo kirigiri con desinteres

-recuerda iremos a la fiesta de los Enoshima lo olvidaste? Dijo su tia

-no quiero ir dijo kirigiri que seguía con su reporte luego su tia se lo quito

-damelo exigió kirigiri

-si no te arreglas en este instante lo tirare a la basura advirtió su tia y kirigiri se paro frustrada de su escritorio y le arrebato el vestido a su tia

-como quieras dijo ella que sabia q mientras su tia trajera en sus manos su reporte no debía contradecirla

-bien nos vamos en una hora dijo ella llendose mientras kirigiri se arreglaba

-o-

Naegi se encontraba haciendo sus últimos preparativos ya estaba listo incluso le compro un lindo ramillete a maizono luego de ir a buscarla se fueron con hagakure y asahina a la fiesta.

Al llegar allí estuvieron un rato conversando con todos sayaka y junko como siempre se la pasaban juntas eran mejores amigas luego se anuncio sobre un pequeño espectaculo todos se sentaron a ver el espectáculo cuando sayakale dijo a naegi–voy al baño regreso en un rato

NAEGI POV

yo le sonreí y ella se fue cuando ella se fue note la presencia de otro individuo una chica de pelo rosáceo y unos ojos color rosa q le daban un aura misteriosa la chica se veía molesta como si la hubiesen forsado a ir creo q la mire un buen rato y ella me miro aparte la mirada enseguida que debía yo de verla yo tenia novia no debía estar mirando a otra chica mientras maizono se fue luego fue hora de el baile de parejas busque a maizono ella aun no regresaba ya había pasado un buen rato eso era preocupante donde rayos estaba esa muchacha asi que fui al baño y toque la puerta

-olle maizono todo bien estas tardando dije luego toque con mas fuerza y la puerta se abrió no había seguro puesto y la puerta parecía forzada entre inicie a sentir un muy mal presentimiento abri las puertas una por una cuando note un aroma extraño abri la ultima y encontré un bulto cuando vi bien no era cualuiera era ella era sayaka me senti horrorizado cuando alguien me tomo del hombro se me erizo la piel luego note que era la chica de hace un rato

-que haces aquí explica dijo ella de forma intimidante

-ayudame le suplique evadiendo su pregunta y la deje ver lo que yo tenia enfrente el cuerpo inmóvil de maizono ella me quito de un pequeño empujon y le checo el pulso

-hay que buscar ayuda dijo ella yo asentí y Sali corriendo hasta encontrar uno de los agentes de seguridad de los enoshima el me siguió y al llegar se quedo horrorizado al ver a maizono y esa chica seguía examinando el cuerpo

-el guardia llamo a su jefe todos dejaron de festejar cuando se enteraron lo de sayaka su padre que hasta entonces había estado en la sala conversando de negocios con el sr enoshima salio corriendo a ver yo no lo podía creer la chica que amaba sayaka maizono estaba muerta y no fue una muerte común ella fue asesinada y no me importaba que aunque esto me llevase años iba a encontrar al culpable.

-o-

Luego de ese terrible momento kirigiri estaba que echaba humo ella queria saber al culpable no por esa chica q ni tan siquiera conocía para encontrar al culpable ya que estaba 100% segura q esa persona fue la que mato a su mejor amiga taeko yasuhiro mejor conocida como la gambler celestia ludengerng (luego corrijo el nombre)

-ella es de la que te hable dijo el sr enoshima

-disculpe se les ofrece algo dijo la muchacha volviendo de sus pensamientos

-eres la detective kirigiri kyouko

-sucede algo? Cuestiono la muchacha

-si veras soy arutho maizono el padre de sayaka dijo el

-lamento su perdida dijo kirigiri

-si quisiera tus servicios pagare lo que sea por saber quien le hiso esto a mi nenita

-esta bien puedo hacerlo mañana inicio mis investigaciones dijo la muchacha

-gracias dijo el hombre –ven mañana a su entierro para que inicies tu investigación dijo el

-con gusto dijo kirigiri viendo al hombre marcharse y se fue a consolar a una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos verdes llorando ella sentía algo de envidia ese hombre pagaría lo que fuese por su hija pero sbaia q su padre nunca lo hubiese hecho o su madre ya q la dejaron cuando era muy pequeña

**Ok ya esta hecho al español para las personas q leeyeron esto en ingles sabran q añadi muchas cosas ya que además estaba inspirada bueno espero q asi sigan mas mi historia bueno danielle fuera apreciare riviews y comentarios contestare todo lo q digan o pregunten el prox cap :) **


End file.
